darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Curly root
A curly root is an item obtained from chopping curly jade roots (83 Woodcutting required) within the Jadinko Lair and then collecting the roots (2 distinct actions). It can be used on dry patches within the lair to create a firepit or simply burnt on an existing firepit (83 Firemaking required). Chopping and collecting roots To get curly roots, players need to cut curled Jade roots rather than straight roots in the Jadinko Lair. However, the roots can change while they are being cut. If a curly jade root straightens while a player is chopping, the player will receive a straight root instead of a curly root. Chopping the roots requires two distinct actions. The first cuts the root (80.8 Woodcutting experience) and the second collects the root (80.8 woodcutting experience) for a total of 161.6 experience. Collecting the roots yields 4 curly roots. If a player has less than 4 slots open in his inventory, the additional roots will fall to the floor. Players should be careful when clicking on jade roots. Although the monsters in the Jadinko Lair are not aggressive, mutated Jadinko babies are level 90 and can be attacked by left-clicking. To avoid this, players should either wield a bow without arrows or chop the jade roots in the areas other than where jadinko babies reside. Jade roots are not instanced; it is recommended to find an area or world in which nobody else is chopping jade roots to avoid competition for faster experience. There is a limit to how fast the roots can be cut. When attempting to chop a 5th root in rapid sequence, a play will get the message: "The root squirms out of the way of your hatchet. You have already chopped 4 other roots that haven't regrown yet." Once one of the chopped roots regrows, the player can resume chopping. Burning roots Dry patches are available at the south side of all three areas with attackable Jadinkos. These are the only locations where curly roots can be burned. To start the fire, you will need to place the jade root on the dry patch with a tinderbox or hardened straight root in your inventory. This can be done by left-clicking on the dry patch. Once the fire is burning, the dry patch becomes a firepit. You can burn additional curly roots by left-clicking the firepit. This brings up a Burn-X interface for curly roots. Each root burned in the firepit increases the fire's life by 30 seconds. Burning a curly root yields 378.7 Firemaking experience. A full inventory results in 10,603.6 experience. Boosts and bonuses For lighting a firepit, you receive 3 favour points. For each curly root you add to a burning firepit, you will receive 2 favour points. See the page for Jadinko Lair Rewards for more information. You can receive strange rocks while chopping and burning curly roots. Flame gloves and ring of fire both award their bonuses while burning curly roots. The result of using both increases the Firemaking experience to 397.6 exp per curly root. Added to this, while having a Pyrelord summoned, each root will give 407.5 exp, giving an extra 2.5% boost. If you use an avatar buff on top of this, you can get 419.725 exp per root. The inferno adze can incinerate up to all four curly roots at once for an instant 1514.8 (1590.4 with gloves/ring) Firemaking experience. On average, you burn about 8 curly roots in 7 cuts which is about 1.14 roots per cut. Roots burned by the inferno adze do not provide any favour points. Experience rate At the minimum required levels with a ring of fire and flame gloves players can expect to receive approximately 225,000 Firemaking experience per hour as well as approximately 22,500 Woodcutting experience. At higher levels with lumberjack clothing, flame gloves, a ring of fire, and the inferno adze equipped, players can expect to receive approximately 340,000 Firemaking experience per hour as well as approximately 35,000 Woodcutting experience and around 1,250 jadinko favour. As no coins are lost using this training method, and due to the fact that samaden seeds and ugune seeds can be redeemed from the favour earned, this is considered by some to be the best Firemaking training method in RuneScape. Trivia *A glitch occurs with the "lumberjack woodcutting" animation from the Solomon's General Store; chopping curly roots with the inferno adze while the animation is active prevents the adze's burning effect from happening. Deactivating the animation will fix this. *Contrary to the geology of this type of cave, the game guide calls the dry patches non-permeable bedrock. *Before the update, when a player attempted to chop a curly root a second time with a full inventory, the chatbox message says that the player's inventory is too full to hold any more logs, even though they are roots and not technically logs. Also, when the inferno adze incinerates curly roots the message in chatbox is: "You chop some logs. The heat of the inferno adze incinerates them.". *The incineration effect of the inferno adze does not reward 2 favour points for each root burnt. *Burning curly vines does not always succeed, and therefore the Lava Titan's invisible firemaking boost actually helps here. *If a jade vine grows above a curly root that is on the ground, the curly root is picked up, as if off a table.